


The Barista and the Cute Skater Boy

by whycantwe



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, I tried to be funny, M/M, No beta we die like Sunset Curve, Strangers to Lovers, alex is his awkward self, everyone is old enough to drink, mentions of alcohol consum, supportive friends, the band is in there too i promise, willie saves him, you could say it's a college AU as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whycantwe/pseuds/whycantwe
Summary: Alex works at a coffee shop and the cute new customer catches his eye.Read to see two guys falling for each other and having some fun doing so.(It's a Willex Coffee Shop AU, what else is there to say?)
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 259
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Julie and the Phantoms Appreciation Week - Day 2: write an AU  
> Thanks for everyone cheering for me over on Tumlblr, it really helped finishing this.  
> I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Come say hi to me on Tumblr (@sunset-sweeerve or @hummingbooks) :)

Alex liked his job, he really did. Most days it was stressful, especially after classes ended but he had a lot of fun at the same time. Watching students coming in, looking for the blissful relief or treat of a cup of steaming hot coffee and serving them brought new situations upon him every day. Even after a semester doing it. 

He had his regulars, that always came in around the same time, ordering the same thing, sitting at the same table. Some were chatty and liked to keep him posted on their school work, others just smiled gratefully when he let them sit in silence.

There were the newcomers, the irregulars, the ones that only came in to get some work done, those who wanted a break from their studying and lastly there were his friends. 

Ever since Alex had started working in one of the campus’s cafés, his friends had become regulars at the small shop. Taking up one of the two big seating areas and always, always making noise. But it was okay, because they could still hang out and have fun. 

Lately he liked his work as a barista even more. The reason behind that? A customer who’d been a newcomer when the semester started and was now on his way to become a regular. Every Tuesday and Wednesday he came in to get his large Latte Macchiato with two pumps of hazelnut before his 8.30am class. He’d also been in on Friday and Thursday afternoons to get some work done and have some more coffee.

He was a tall, good looking boy, around Alex’s age. Always accompanied by a skateboard, that looked like it had seen its best days. The guy also had the most magnificent hair he’d ever seen on a person. He was also the reason why Alex had been looking forward to his morning shifts at the shop, even though it meant getting up at 5.30am to open up at 7am. 

But seeing that beautiful face, awake and happy and so very charming made it worth it every single time. Alex actually looked forward to it by now. It had taken about a month of regular visits for them to start talking. But since then? Everytime the shop was empty enough or all the customers happy, the guy would talk to him. Alex knew he was a sophomore, like he and his friends, and an arts major before he even knew his name. So far he’s been “cute coffee shop skater” whenever he thought or talked about him. (Much to the amusement of his friends. “You gotta ask for his name, dude!” “And his number!”) 

They actually had said this to Alex multiple times now. Today again, while he was working an afternoon shift. They had come in as a big bundle of laughter, grinning when they saw Alex behind the counter. 

“Soooo, any progress on the guy?”, Luke asked, propping his head up on his arms while he leaned against the counter. 

“No, he hasn’t been in yet.” Not that it’s any of their business.

“Alex, you can’t call him ‘hot coffee skater’ forever.” Julie mimicked Luke, looking up at him expectantly. 

“It’s ‘cute coffee shop skater’”, Alex mumbled, busying himself with a plate of cookies that didn’t need rearranging. 

“Dude, you gotta ask for his name.” 

“And for his number”, Reggie added and when Alex turned to glare at all of them, he saw Reggie leaning on the counter as well. They all stared up at him with different expressions (puppy eyes, sly grin, raised eyebrow). It was the third or fourth time his friends had done this, and it was getting annoying. 

“Do you want coffee or not?” 

Little could they know today would actually be the day he finally got to know the guy’s name. He came in after his friends were settled with hot drinks and snacks, chatting away in their favorite corner of the café.

At first none of them were paying attention to him (thankfully), too deep in their conversation. 

“Hi”, the guy greeted smiling. He looked a little stressed, there were bags under his eyes Alex didn’t notice or seen before. He hoped everything was fine. 

“The usual?” Alex tried to smile back with as much authenticity and warmth as he could muster. 

“Yeah”, he nodded, just to change his mind a second later. Shaking his head he added: “No, can I have two extra espresso shots please?” 

“Sure.” So he was tired. “Go sit down, I’ll bring the coffee when it’s done.” 

The guy smiled in thanks and Alex turned around to work on his order. 

While the coffee machine was doing it’s work, he took a second to look at his skater boy again. Sitting at his favorite table by the window, he rubbed both hands over his face before he reached for his backpack to get his books out. So he has a bad day. Alex wished he could do something about it. He really didn’t like to see him like this (or anyone for that matter.) 

Turning back to the coffee, he registered some flapping in the corner of his eyes. Investigating the movement Alex looked up with a frown.

Reggie was waving very obviously to get his attention, while Luke and Julie looked at him with big, sparkling eyes. 

Luke was mouthing something in his direction. It looked like “Is it him?”. Oh, so they noticed his ‘cute coffee dude’. Great. 

Alex just nodded and waved them away. He had an important task to do. A latte for his tired, favorite nameless customer. He could deal with them later. 

Unfortunately his friends were like gum; hard to get rid of. As soon as the coffee was done (and a cookie sneaked on the plate), Alex made his way around the counter to bring the mug over to the table. To his personal displeasure he had to walk past his friends to do so. 

They knew it and sprung on the opportunity to get his attention again. There were a lot of frantic hand gestures involved. Some more mouthing and Reggie was doing something that looked like tapping on a phone. Julie even tried to tell him something with her eyes, but he didn’t really get what it was. 

It could have been a warning or a prompt or? He stopped for a moment, to glare at them. This has to stop. He couldn’t focus on the tasks at hand with them acting like this. Whatever they had to say to him could wait until he was done delivering that coffee. 

With a last annoyed eye roll he turned around. Instead of making his way over, he collided with something, someone that was behind him. Thinking fast he tried to catch the mug, but-

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit”, he cursed, looking at the mess he had made of the stranger’s t-shirt. Putting the plate and mug down on the nearest table he grabbed the towel dangling from his apron and went to work without second guesses. 

Rushed, Alex started rubbing the coffee spots on the shirt, desperately trying to get them out. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” 

He repeated it over and over, willing the mess to go away. But it didn’t , so he kept rubbing, trying to think of something he could do, to make this right again. Some way to get these out without staining.

“It’s okay”, the other person said, gentle fingers wrapping around his bicep, trying to stop him. He knew that voice, he knew it all too well. And he wanted to die right there. Somewhere behind him he heard a little squeak.

Struck by the sudden realisation whose chest and abdomen he was touching, Alex stopped mid motion. He could feel his face turning redder with every second. Why in God’s name did he have to run into the guy he finds cute? Why couldn’t it be a random stranger? Everything would have been better than to watch in these tired, brown eyes. 

“I didn’t mean to do that”, Alex repeated lamely. He really should think of something else to say, or do. Or… Anything. Anything would help more than just standing here and staring at a very trained chest, he has been getting very close to a moment ago. 

As if said chest was hot coal, Alex pulled his hands away. Apologising again. 

“I, uh, I have a spare shirt in the back”, he offered without really thinking about it. It was the first thing he could think of, that didn’t include more cursing or stuttering or apologising. 

It must’ve taken the guy by surprise. He stopped smiling for a second, blinking just to smile back even brighter. “That would be awesome. I have to go back to class in an hour and I can’t make it back to my dorm in time.” 

“Of course, of course. I’ll be right back.” 

Spinning around on the spot he b-lined for the kitchen entrance. He passed his friends again on the way. 

“Way to go dude, way to go”, Luke gave him a thumbs up. 

“Don’t forget his number!” Reggie reminded him, grinning as well. At least Julie has the decency to look sorry. 

They should be, it was partly their fault. Would they just mind their own business for once, he wouldn’t have been distracted and wouldn’t have bumped into Cute Skater Boy. 

The person he might have a teeny tiny crush on. . . This was awful. He’ll probably never look him in the eyes again. It would just be too embarrassing. 

Not only did Alex spill coffee over his shirt, no he rubbed and patted his chest. Thoroughly. Sure he didn’t know what he was doing at first, he just wanted to make up his mess, but still. Embarrassing as hell. He would have to change his shifts now. Or quit entirely. Great. Really great. 

It only took him a minute to grab the shirt from his small locker and hurry back to the front. The guy was still standing where Alex had left him, inspecting his coffee sprinkled shirt. 

“Here.” Alex handed over the spare tee. “You can change in the back or in the bathroom. I guess.”

Cute Skater Boy nodded in thanks and headed towards the restrooms.

“I’ll make you a new latte. On me.” Alex added, but the guy was too far away to hear him. He collected the nearly empty mug and went back to his coffee machine. He got this and he could do this.

This time he really ignored the attempts of his friends to get his attention. They’d done enough for today and he really has to make it up to the guy. He poured the coffee into a to go cup, just to make sure the skater could take it with him to his class. 

“I’m really sorry…” Alex began but stopped, when he handed the cup over. There was it again, the fact that he didn’t know the other guy’s name. 

“I guess I don’t know your name”, he finished quietly, shrugging his shoulders a little. His day was getting better by the second. As if there wouldn’t have been a smoother way to ask him. For real, what was it with today?

“Haha, it’s okay. Really. I’m Willie.” He was still smiling and Alex was glad. Willie took it with way more grace than Alex. If Alex’s mind would’ve been less running and his heart a little less racing, he might’ve been a tad jealous about it. 

“Nice to meet you, Willie. I’m Alex and here’s your coffee.” He pushed the cup over the counter, hoping the shaking of his hands wasn’t as visible as it felt. He really couldn’t wait to crawl into his bed and be done with today. 

“Thanks, Alex. And thank you for the tee. I’ll bring it back as soon as possible.” Oh right, the t-shirt. Willie was standing in front of him, wearing his washed out green t-shirt. At the sight of it Alex’s brain short circuited for a second. How was it possible Willie looked so good in his t-shirt? Compared to the one Alex had ruined it was kinda baggy on him and slightly too long. But he made it work. It looked like he put it on this morning. And not like an emergency tee a random barista gave him (after said barista ruined the perfectly fine tie dye shirt he wore). 

“Don’t stress about it”, was everything Alex managed to get out. He was about to add something about cleaning and washing the shirt he got dirty. But Willie offered him another bright smile, took his coffee from the counter and went back to his table before Alex got the chance. 

“Really smooth man, really smooth”, Luke teased on their way home. They’d waited for Alex to finish off his shift, getting their readings and homework done while they were at it. Not talking to him again. 

“This is all your fault, you know that right?”, Alex sighed, readjusting his fanny pack with a stern look that was exclusively for his best friends.

“But you did get his name, didn’t you?” Reggie tried to wrap an arm around Alex’s shoulder. 

“Don’t!”, he warned but Reggie wasn’t listening. Smiling, he pulled Alex close and patted his chest. Luke joined on his other side while Julie shook her head, snickering quietly. And so they went home, distracting Alex from what just happened for a while. 

Willie came back with his shirt about a week later, all washed and clean. The bags under his eyes mostly gone. Alex was glad, Willie looked way healthier without them. 

“Thanks again.” He handed over the shirt. It felt clean and soft, nothing like it did when Alex gave it to Willie. It took him more self control than expected, to not smell the laundry detergent. “I got on A on the presentation that day. I guess it was my lucky charm.” 

He what? Oh, wow. That was unexpected. But it made Alex feel really warm inside. And there was the blushing again. He had to say something, quick.

“I’m glad. Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Willie was still smiling at him, his warm, brown eyes shining and crinkling. Alex was about to respond something. Something really stupid. Something “you can have the shirt” stupid but luckily Willie added his order just in time. 

Alex could live another day. 

“Dude, just ask him out!” Luke told him later that evening over dinner (again). As if that was so easy. As if Willie would go on a date with him. 

“Really, Alex. Just go for it”, Julie agreed. “He’s cute, so are you and you clearly like him. What is there to lose?”

“His dignity, Jules.” Reggie contributed. Alex wanted to be mad, but he was right. If Willie would say no he’d lose his dignity and his job (because there was no way he’d go back to work there with Willie coming in every other day). 

“Can we eat faster, so we can go back to practice?” Alex shoved some more Chinese take out in his mouth.

“Sure, but we’re here if you want to talk about it.” 

“Thanks guys.” He really was (at least most of the time) but right now he wanted to drum his frustration out. Jamming with his friends always helped, no matter what was bothering him.

It was Friday that same week. Alex was alone in the shop, wiping down the tables. He was in a good mood, humming the song they’d been working on yesterday. It wasn’t ready yet to be performed, but once they got there. . . it would be a hit, Alex could feel it. It had everything: strong lyrics, Julie’s voice of an angel, Luke singing together with her, background vocals from all of them, and a killer guitar riff Luke came up with. He couldn’t wait to show it to their fans. 

Busy wiping to the rhythm and beat in his mind he didn’t notice someone coming in. He only realised when it was too late, again. 

Standing behind him, hand raised as if to tap Alex’s shoulder was Willie. Alex was so surprised to see him, he didn’t manage to turn around in a normal motion. No he tripped over his own feet and stumbled forward a step. Right into Willie; again. 

They both swayed, gripping each other’s shoulders reflexively, holding on for dear life. 

Willie found his footing first, helping Alex to his feet as well. 

“Are you okay?”, he asked, giving Alex a once over, looking for injuries. 

“I-uh-oh my god, I’m so sorry. Did I spill something over you again?” Alex lifted his hands to his face, pressing them to his flushing cheeks, searching for the damage he’d made. 

“No. All good”, Willie chuckled, giving Alex’s shoulders a reassuring squeeze. 

“Oh good”, he sighed, heart still racing. Thank heavens. He wouldn’t have survived that again. “What can I get you? The usual?” 

It took Willie a moment to answer. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he took a deep breath, then looked Alex in the eyes. He’s never seen such determination before. 

“What are you doing tonight?”, Willie asked. 

Alex looked at him, confused. “Band practice, why?”

“And after that?” Okay, why would Willie want to know what he was doing after their band practice? 

“Nothing, I guess. Hang with the band”, he answered honestly. 

“Good. Can I take you out to dinner after?” Now he looked at Alex through his lashes, his head lowered and slightly tilted to the left. It looked adorable. And Alex felt like he was dying. His heart stopped beating at all for a moment, just to race even faster than before. Hope, there was also a little hope in his stomach. This wasn’t really happening, was it? This cute guy wasn’t really asking him out right now? Was he? 

Taking a look at Willie, Alex came to the conclusion that he did get asked out on a date and that maybe he should answer. Willie wasn’t really looking like he was enjoying himself, standing there, eyes fixated on Alex. Waiting for an answer after he found the nerves, Alex never had. 

“I’d love that.” Alex’s smile grew slowly.


	2. Candlelight Tacos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a fist date! Willie takes Alex out to dinner and they talk. A lot. Butterflies rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julie and the Phantoms appreciation week - Day 3: write about your favorite ship 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

**JULIE AND HER HIMBOS**

_ALEX:_ OMG I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT  
 _LUKE:_ DUDE  
 _REGGIE:_ DEETS  
 _LUKE:_ Tell us everything!!  
 _ALEX:_ I don’t know what to do   
_ALEX:_ What do I wear?  
 _LUKE:_ Did you ask?   
_REGGIE:_ Did he ask you??   
_JULIE:_ Permission to raid your closet and bring clothes to practice?  
 _LUKE:_ Willie asked 100%  
 _LUKE:_ Where are you going?   
_REGGIE:_ Tell us everything!!   
_ALEX:_ Permission granted   
_JULIE:_ I got your back

Julie did have his back. Just like she promised, she brought him a new set of clothes to practice that evening. Unfortunately they were not his first choice. Julie must’ve dived deep in his drawers and wardrobe because the pants she brought were the tightest pair of jeans he owned. And he usually didn’t wear them (because of the tight part, he preferred his cargo pants or normal fitted jeans). To go with the dark blue jeans she handed him a pink button down. This one he actually liked. Alex was still glad, though. Everything was better than his sweaty work clothes. 

“Do you know where he’ll take you?”, Luke asked as soon as he settled in behind his drums. 

“No. He hasn’t told me.” Alex was curious himself, but all Willie had asked was what kind of food he really didn’t like. He liked pretty much everything. Except for sushi. 

“When do you meet?” Reggie grinned at him from his right. They really had their noses way too deep in his business. 

“As soon as we’re done here”, Alex said, straight faced. “If we want to get something done, we should get going.”

“Let’s go”, Julie smiled, pulling her chair closer to the piano. “Our boy has a big night ahead. And we don’t want Willie to wait.”

Willie didn’t have to wait for Alex, at least not too long. They finished up pretty much on time, and changing into his new set of clothes was done in no time. 

“Go get him!” Reggie and Luke patted his shoulders, massaging them a little. Like he was about to win a boxing match. 

“You got this.” Julie gave him a quick hug, then pushed him through the opened door.

Willie was waiting for him, leaning against the wall opposite the door. Taking his sight in for a moment Alex noticed (again) how handsome Willie was. Like himself, Willie wore a pair of dark jeans and a black dress shirt with some pattern Alex couldn’t quite make out. 

“Hi”, he smiled, moving closer to Alex. “You look nice.”

Alex could feel his face heating up. Wrenching his jacket with both hands, he took a deep breath. “Thanks. You look nice too.”

If possible Willie’s smilie got even wider. “Are you ready to go?”

"Yeah.” Alex nodded. “Have you waited long?”

“Nope. Let’s go.” Yeah, Alex didn’t have to be told twice. Taking another deep breath he followed Willie. 

“Don’t be home late”, came a muffled shout from inside the studio, just as they rounded a corner. 

“I’m sorry.” There was little else Alex could say to this. His friends were just. . .like this.

“Don’t be”, Willie smiled and carefully tugged on Alex’s hand, leading the way. The touch was so short Alex wasn’t even sure it happened. But his fingers tingled, where Willie’s had brushed his skin. Warmth was spreading from his fingertips, to his palm, up his arm, right to his heart. Trying to keep that feeling he closed his hand to a fist and followed Willie.

The sun was slowly settling around them as they made their way around campus, to get to their destination. Lots of other people and couples filled the space around them, rushing by or crossing their path but Alex didn't mind them.. He was focused on the cute boy next to him, who was taking him on a date. And who had brushed his hand. Looking so handsome it took Alex’s breath away.

“Where are we going?” Alex wanted to know after a while they’d stopped talking. The silence had been comfortable but he was curious. 

“You know that taco place across campus?” 

Alex thought about it, they ate lots of tacos but usually in town and not on campus, so he shook his head. 

“It’s great. I found it during my first week here”, Willie told him. “Best tacos I’ve ever had. You’re gonna love it.” 

“Let’s hope it lives up to what you just said. Otherwise I’ll be disappointed”, he grinned, daring to slightly bump Willie’s shoulder with his own.

“I promise”, Willie laughed, shoving right back and all of a sudden Alex had a really good feeling about this date.

The closer they came to the restaurant the more at ease he felt. They talked about everything and anything. Starting with:

“Tell me about your band.” So Alex did. Thoroughly, because there was a lot of band history to talk about. How they had been a group of four guys during most of high school, then meeting Julie by accident, who turned everything around. For the better of course.

“Now we’re Julie and the Phantoms”, he finished, right as their drinks arrived. Willie looked impressed. 

“You changed your name because Julie’s best friend wouldn’t believe her, you guys are real?”

Alex chuckled -it was a crazy story. “Yeah pretty much. It kinda stuck and it feels right.” 

“I guess the song you were humming earlier is one of yours?” Now it was Alex’s turn to be impressed. He’d never thought Willie would remember such a small detail. 

“Yeah. It’s new. We’re still working on it”, he nodded. “Enough about me and my friends. Tell me about you! I don’t think I saw you around last year. . .” 

“Right, I transferred from another college”, he started and told Alex everything he wanted to know. It was great. Alex enjoyed listening to Willie, watching how his face shifts with different emotions, brought back by memories. He could’ve done it the whole evening. 

Unfortunately they were interrupted by their tacos. But Alex at least got to know their college had been Willie’s first choice last year, but they’d put him on a waitlist. So he enrolled in his second choice college, with the plan to transfer at the first possible moment. Which seemed to have been with the start of sophomore year. Alex was glad about it. 

For the first minute of them eating (accompanied with a lot of “ouch, hot, ouch”es and inapropiate moaning) Alex thought Willie was done talking about himself. But he continued. 

He told Alex about his art classes and how he loved spending time in the studio. Just him, some music and the project he was working on. Which was some sort of abstract painting at the moment. He even showed Alex pictures of the process. It was marvelous. Alex would love to see the real thing. It must be huge, going by the canvas in the photos. 

“I could show you”, Willie offered after Alex told him exactly that. “If you really want to, I mean.” 

Alex couldn’t help but beam. “I’d love that.” 

“Good”, he smiled, happy with Alex’s answer. After a short pause Willie added with a certain glint in his eyes: “I could also teach you how to skate.”

That offer came so unprompted and unpredicted, Alex nearly choked on a bite of his taco. Coughing he put the rest of it down, trying to get some air in his lungs again. Tears started to fill his eyes.

“Oh God, are you okay?” Willie looked like he was about to jump up and clap on his back. 

“Fine”, was all Alex pressed out. He really was, he just needed a minute to calm down. Get his heart rate down again and recover from that. Willie didn’t seem convinced, but he stayed put in his chair. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah”, Alex reassured, smiling a little. The coughing finally stopped but breathing still kinda hurt. “We can try. But let me tell you: I have no athletic talent whatsoever.”

Suddenly Willie reached out over the table, giving Alex’s clenched fist a gentle squeeze. “I got you, promise.” 

There was that tingle again, warm and exiting. Promising and letting him forget his pain for a moment. Just like earlier that night Willie’s touch made him feel warm and only a tad bit nervous. Was there a meaning behind that or was he just trying to be nice?

“You know what?” Distracting himself from the whirlwind of feelings, Alex said the first thing that came to his mind. “If you show me how to skate, it's only fair if I teach you how to drum.” 

“Deal.” Willie seemed genuinely excited, which made Alex excited. But also more nervous, he just offered this boy (he can’t even eat around) a drum lesson. This couldn’t end well, could it? 

They went back to eating their tacos after that was settled. And had some more drinks after their tacos were demolished. It was a really nice night. They talked some more about Willie’s art and the band. Stupid stuff they’d done in high school, or wanted to do but were too afraid to acutally execute. They also talked about shows and music and it was good. Great even. Alex felt like he really got to know Willie a lot better in just one evening.

He was so open about everything, not judging anything Alex said (or did). Alex felt safe around him, like he could truly just be. 

Minutes turned into hours, but they felt like nothing, like they’d just got there. With every passing minute and eye contact the warmth in his tummy grew, spreading everywhere. Alex had never felt like this before and he didn’t want it to end, ever. But at some point they had to pay their bill and leave. 

Alex tried to invite Willie or at least take half of it, but Willie insisted on inviting Alex. 

“I told you, I’d take you out for dinner today”, he winked and put an end to the discussion. Alex was flattered, his face flushing again, but he was also smiling. He’d get the next tab, he decided. For today he’d be happy to have been invited. 

Outside Willie looked at Alex, considering for a moment, while Alex struggled to get his jacket on. 

“Can I walk you home?”, he eventually asked, a soft smile showing on his face. Another thing Alex wasn’t expecting from today, but he lunged at the opportunity to spend even more time with Willie, his heart jumping in excitement. The thought of just leaving him, had made him a little sad. 

“I’d love to”, Alex smiled wide. Even he could feel his face lightening up. “It’s on the other side of campus, though. Where the frat rows are?” 

“That’s fine.” Willie looked at him, a happy smile on his face. “Let’s go.”

And just like that he could feel Willie’s hand slipping into his own, cautiously at first. As if to see if it was okay for Alex. Which it was. More than okay, actually. It sent sparks and shivers down his body, Alex was thrilled. (Hopefully his palms wouldn’t get all sweaty during their walk.) He wrapped his fingers around Willie’s, squeezing them, throwing his nerves overboard for once. This felt right and natural. Like breathing. Alex decided it wasn’t bad at all, they lived all the way back across campus.


	3. Skateboarding Is Fun They Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willie and Alex go on their second date -it's time to skate. Things don't go exactly right but where would be the fun if nothing goes wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for leaving kudos and bookmarks and comments for the first chapters. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one as well <3
> 
> PS: please bear with me, I don't know too much about how you actually learn how to skate.

The second he got home, he got tackled by his friends. Physically and verbally. 

Luke and Reggie jumped him at the same time, chanting: “Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!” All while they squeezed the air out of his lungs.

Alex would’ve loved to tell them, but he was busy keeping them from toppling over and getting some air.

“Let him breathe guys!”, Julie chimed in from the living room door, saving him from a painful death. “He can tell us, while we all sit down over here. Like humans.”

That’s pretty much what they did. He told them everything, from the tacos to the drinks to the hand holding on their way back. And he couldn’t help but smile all the way through it. He might’ve let the choking part out of his story though. They’d never let him live that one down either. 

“Dude, that’s great!”, Luke smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

“Have you talked about a second date?” Julie glanced up from where she was tucked under Luke’s second arm. 

Alex nodded, excitement crippling up in his stomach. “He wants to teach me how to skate Tuesday after class.” 

There was silence. Three pairs of eyes looking at him like he’d come to the punchline of the joke any second now. There was no punchline to be told, and as soon as they realised he was dead serious they burst out into laughter. 

Just like he knew it himself, they also knew this was a terrible idea, but they laughed with him. Happy for him and amused by the idea of it. Promising to get him a helmet until then. 

Tuesday couldn’t come fast enough for Alex. He had a nice weekend with the guys, chilling in their living room, jamming at the studio and constantly texting Willie. They somehow managed to get an ongoing conversation started after they parted ways on Friday night. 

So far Willie had sent him photos of whatever he was working on (there was the painting from Friday and a new project for another class), he’d also sent him the address of the park they were going to meet at and some very enthusiastic responses to the snippets Alex had sent him from their band practice. 

With every passing minute on Monday and during his shift Tuesday morning his nerves grew. He hasn’t seen Willie since Friday, so he was looking forward to seeing him again. He wasn’t looking forward to embarrassing himself in front of Willie, though. Or embarrass himself even more than he already had. 

Willie coming by to grab his usual morning coffee helped the nerves a little. At least it took the edge off for a bit. 

“How’s my favorite barista?”, Willie grinned, skipping an actual greeting. Alex liked that, it made his heart warm and fuzzy. He also liked looking at Willie, all ready to start his day, looking soft with his cropped hoodie and his hair loosely braided. Just what he needed at this hour. (He’d also scream about the favorite barista thing in the group chat, after they were done here. For now he had to be professional.)

“Haha”, he chuckled, smiling back. “Doin’ okay on this fine Tuesday morning. And you?”

“Tired.” Willie shrugged his shoulders, the smile not leaving his face. “That’s why I’m here though.” 

“The usual?”, Alex asked, already grabbing a large to-go cup from the stack. 

“You know it.” He waited in silence, while Alex turned around to make his latte. It was easy and nice, no pressure. 

“We’re still good for later, right?”, Willie checked in, just as Alex put the lit on the cup. 

Putting the cup down on the counter, his nerves flared up again all of a sudden. Like he really forgot about their skatepark date. 

“Oh, uh, yeah. Of course”, Alex hurried to say. It’s not like he could think of anything else until Willie had showed up. “Do I need to bring anything?” 

“Good”, Willie smiled, pulling some cash out of his front pocket and holding it out for Alex to take. “Nope. Maybe don’t wear your favourite pants, otherwise you’ll be good.” 

Taking the bills and turning to the register he nodded. He could do that, there were enough pairs of jeans he didn’t like in his closet. “Got it.” 

“Nice”, he grinned and took the coffee. “See you later.”

“Wait!” Alex stretched out his hand with the change. “Here, your change.”

“Nah, I gotta tip the cute barista”, Willie winked and turned around, just as Alex could feel his face flushing. What did he do to deserve this? And why was he never fast enough to return something. Willie deserved cute names and flirty things as well. That was flirting, right? 

“Thank you”, he stuttered out, staring at the place Willie stood a few seconds ago. Just as the doorbell rang him out, Alex remembered something: “See you later.” 

Equipped with the helmet his friends got him, Alex arrived just on time in the small park. To his surprise there was no skate park in sight. Not even a halfpipe or anything. Just a small, even path that leads through the green. 

Willie was already waiting for him, his board leaning against the bench he was sitting on. 

As soon as he saw Alex approach, a wide smile spread over his face. “There you are!”

“Hi!” Not knowing what to do with his hands, he shoved the one not holding the helmet into his pocket. 

“Ah, you came prepared.” Willie jumped from the bench, closing the last steps between them. Tapping the helmet, he grinned even wider. “Nice colour.”

Alex couldn’t help but chuckle a little. The only helmet his friends could find was pink. Just like his favourite hoodie. “My friends gave it to me. To make sure I don’t crack my head open and can drum should we get a gig.” 

“I mean it. I like the colour. It suits you.” The smile on Willie’s face was genuine, Alex could tell. His own face was about to match the colour as well. At least his nerves subsided. 

“Thank you. They drew our band logo on it, see?” Turning it around in his hands, Alex showed Willie Julie’s masterpiece. It was an attempt to make up for the colour, and it looked really good. 

Taking the helmet from Alex’s hands, Willie took a closer look. “Well done. Your friends have talent. But it’s better on your head, huh?” Winking he reached up to put it on Alex’s head. He even made sure it sat correctly. They were so close all of a sudden, Alex’s heart rate picked up and he could feel his cheeks heating. Being close to Willie was nice, he just didn’t know how to act, what to do and what not to do.

“Thanks”, he whispered, trying to at least keep up the eye contact.

Instead of taking a step back, Willie reached for Alex’s hands, squeezing them. “You ready?” 

Unable to form words, Alex shook his head. Staring at their joined hands, reveling in the feeling of Willie’s skin on his. The warmth spread from his hands to his heart and his belly, he could’ve stayed like this forever. 

“I got you, remember?” Willie promised, giving his hands another squeeze, tighter this time, a little longer too. 

Looking up and smirking a little Alex agreed with him. “But you have to explain to my friends and boss why I’m incapable of doing my work, when I break something.”

At that Willie laughed, wholeheartedly and without holding back. Alex loved the sound, warm and contagious. Another thing he could endure forever. Alex joined in, but not as loud. He was serious after all. Willie could tell his friends why broke a wrist and couldn’t drum for the foreseeable future. 

Willie went to grab his board after he calmed down, ready to show Alex everything he had to know. 

Step 1: the right stance was easy enough. He could do that.  
Step 2: holding his balance while Willie pulled him forward -not as easy, but manageable enough.  
Step 3: kicking off with one foot and gliding a few feet? 

That’s where he was currently failing. The board beneath his feet felt like he was standing on ice, with bowling shoes. He’d had enough problems keeping his balance while he could hold onto Willie. Why did he think it was a good idea to let him on that thing all by himself? They’d nearly landed on the ground once before. Wouldn’t it have been for Willie’s iron stance and grip, Alex would’ve probably broken something by now. 

“This won’t work”, he pleaded, eyes huge as Willie gave him a little push. Apparently he has decided to backtrack half a step from kicking off. He wanted Alex to move forward a few inches without hanging onto Willie, but not to the expense of letting him die because he couldn’t manage to keep his balance on one foot. Which was nice. Baby steps were always a very nice way to go.

Spreading his arms wide and making some ugly noises, he tried to keep his body center where it was and his feet on the board. His heart was racing so fast, Alex feared it would jump right out of his mouth, if he just screamed loud enough. Or so fast, he would faint any second now. But none of it happened. Instead the skateboard came to a halt right in front of Willie.

He must’ve moved without Alex noticing. But he was standing right there, in front of him with stretched out arms. As if to catch him, should he fall. Which made Alex’s heart jump again, for a whole different reason. 

“See! You got this!” Willie beamed and got a hold on Alex’s shoulders, steadying him just a little. 

Alex laughed in relief. “I don’t think so.” Hopefully Willie wouldn’t let him do that, like, ever again. It was fine and fun while he had a hand to hold on to, but this? This felt like a trip on a rollercoaster without safety belts. 

“Of course, come on.” Still grinning Willie released him and moved backwards, distancing himself a few steps. “Just kick off with one foot and let yourself roll.” 

That was easier said than done. Still, somehow Alex managed to do it without incidents. At least 3 times he got it right, then it went downhill really quick. 

Overeager from his successes the first few times, he decided to widen the distance between himself and Willie and kick off with just a little more power. He wanted to know how it felt to actually skate. Feel the adrenaline rush through his body even more and forget about all the bad things that could happen. He could do it. 

Alex knew he shouldn’t have done it the second, he put his second foot down on the deck. Everything was fine except the board was decidedly wobblier than earlier. Maybe he could’ve held himself if it would have been just that. But there was something on the ground, blocking his way. A pebble maybe or a small branch. Either way, it jammed his front wheel and sent him flying. At least that’s what it felt like. In reality he probably just stumbled from the board, trying to catch his footing but he didn’t quite manage that. 

Screaming for his life, he saw Willie come closer with every second and before they both knew it, they collided. Willie tried to catch him, his arms wrapping around Alex. Holding him close and up but Alex had too much momentum. 

Toppling over, Willie landed on the grass first, a loud “oomph” leaving his mouth, pulling Alex with him. Reaching out with his hands, Alex tried to catch his fall, as not to crush Willie underneath him -with moderate success. 

But Alex made it work so he could roll over to the side, landing on his back with a loud groan as well. For a moment there was silence. Pain shot through Alex’s body, he heard and felt his heart sprinting, blood ringing in his ears, his lungs desperately trying to catch some air. But he was alive. Thank God. 

Slowly turning his head, to see if Willie was alright, Alex wanted to disappear very badly. He really didn’t feel like facing Wille (or anyone) after this stunt. But he had to make sure everything was okay. 

Willie’s head was turned his way as well, his hair spread around his helmet like a halo. Thank God he never took that off. He looked fine, a little shook, but otherwise alive and healthy and smiling. Alex was relieved. 

“You good?”, Willie asked first, disturbing the silence, one hand getting a hold on Alex’s. Alex had to admit that tiny gesture gave him more comfort than it should have. 

“Yeah”, he breathed, giving Willie’s hand a squeeze. “Are you?” 

Instead of answering him straight away, Willie began to laugh. Low and breathy at first, but louder and fuller as soon as he saw Alex’s mortified face. Why was he laughing? They could’ve died or injured themselves just because of him. 

“I’m fine”, Willie answered in between laughs, rolling to his side. Alex could see the spark in his brown eyes now, the tiny laugh lines around them. He looked pretty. Rumbled suited him. 

“I’m so sorry!” Alex groaned, throwing his free arm over his face, hiding the massive blush that was taking over it. Now that he didn’t have to worry about Willie’s wellbeing, he could worry about his actions without feeling guilty and try to get swallowed by the ground. Again. 

“It’s alright. Really”, Willie assured him, still chuckling. He didn’t see it, but he could feel Willie moving closer to him. Fingers still wrapped around his hand, rubbing over the back of it with his thumb. 

A warm hand touched his arm, slowly pulling it away from his face. Alex blinked against the sudden light. Willie was leaning over him, smiling bright, grass dangling from his hair. Alex wanted to reach out and detangle the grass, but he still felt very mortified by the whole ordeal and very unwilling to move. For one: his shoulder hurt like hell and Willie was so close to him again, his brain couldn’t comprehend. 

“Come on, let’s call it a day.” Willie smiled, giving his chest a pat, before standing up. “Let’s grab a snack and get you home, huh?” 

Looming over Alex, he stretched out his hands, offering to help Alex up. Both feet on the ground, his hands in Willie’s, he felt his heartbeat quicken. They were so close to each other now, face to face, Alex could feel Willie’s breath on his skin. They were so close he could smell leftovers of what must’ve been Willie’s shampoo and really see his lips. Those slightly chapped but nice and soft looking lips. What would it feel like to kiss them? To touch them? The urge to kiss Willie was overwhelming. He’d kiss anything. Willie’s cheek, his lips, his nose; anything. They were so close all Alex had to do was lower his head a little. All he had to do was take a risk and just go for it, to get his answers.

But he didn’t. He couldn’t. He wasn’t even sure if it was something Willie would want, something he’d be comfortable with. This was only their second date after all. 

Instead he smiled, swallowed down this cocktail of feelings and tried to slow his heartbeat again. 

“You said something about food?”, he whispered in the silence between them, his voice hoarse all of a sudden. 

Willie chuckled, softly bumping his helmet against Alexs’s. “Let’s go.”


	4. Can You Hold A Rhythm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some good news for the band, Alex shows Willie the basics of drumming and he also probably wants to kill his friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4, finally :D It's gotten a little longer than anticipated. 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos, I love every single one <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :)

Coming home after he and Willie had dinner (again) was interesting. Alex wasn’t sure what he had been expecting but it sure as hell wasn’t his friends sprawled around the living room, empty pizza boxes around them, some movie running on the TV, not noticing him. 

After watching them for about two minutes, he cleared his throat and fully entered the room.

Julie was the first to give him attention. Squinting at him, from where she was tucked against Luke’s chest. A lazy smile spreading on her face. “Oh, you’re back!”

“Yeah”, he said. “Everything okay with you?”

“Hm, we had too much pizza”, Luke mumbled, turning his face to grin at Alex. “How was it?” 

“He’s alive”, Reggie observed from his arm chair. “Must’ve been good then.” 

Nodding, he crossed over to the kitchen, opening the freezer to see if they’d anything he could ice his shoulder with. It hasn’t gotten worse while he and Willie had their burgers and fries, but it still hurt. Badly. And he needed that shoulder to drum. 

“Don’t we own ice packs?”, he shouted, sticking his head in the freezer. He couldn’t see any, but he was pretty sure they’d bought some at one point.

“Nah, dude”, Luke answered. “You sure you’re alright?”

“Take the peas from the second compartment”, Julie added. Following her advice he looked a little lower and -oh thank God, something to cool his shoulder. 

With the peas wrapped up in a dish towel he made his way back to his friends, slumping down next to Luke and Julie with a groan. 

“You look intact but you don’t sound like you are”, came it from his right, where Reggie was now looking at him with a little concern on his face. 

“It’s alright”, he said, just to hiss a little as he put the peas between his shoulder and the couch. “Just a sore, bruised shoulder.” 

He knew they didn’t believe a word he said, but he also knew they wouldn’t bother him with it until they had proof it was worse than he told them. Which it really wasn’t. 

“Maybe it would help if you tell us how it was?”, Julie suggested, pushing herself up to a sitting position. 

“And what happened”, Luke added, turning around to face him as well. 

“Oh and why you’re home so late.” Shuffling over to the sofa, Reggie plopped down on his other side. 

“Yeah, we ordered pizza for you as well.” Luke pointed to one of the empty boxes. 

“But you weren’t answering your phone, so we ate it.” Right, his phone. He’d totally forgotten about it. He should check it before he went to bed. His friends didn’t seem too sad they had to eat his pizza though.

Alex’s shifts at the café the following days were hell-ish. His shoulder really bruised and every movement of muscle sent tiny sparks of pain through his body, no matter what task he was doing. At least Willie’s presence made it better. 

Today he was running a little late. According to the text he’d sent Alex his lecture went longer than usual. He did that now, texting Alex if he was coming by the café or not and if he had time to stay and chat a little. 

“So, about those drumming lessons”, he began the conversation today, grinning while he reached over the counter to give Alex’s hand a soft squeeze. “Are you free next week?” 

Alex squeezed back, thinking fast about his upcoming tests and writings for class. “I could do Wednesday or Friday after I’m done here and Saturday.” Sunday was family day. Which meant he and his friends would spend the whole day holed up in their house, chilling in their PJ’s, playing games, cooking a meal together. It was a sacred thing they did once a month. 

“Hmm”, Willie hummed. “I can do Friday night.”

“Friday it is, then”, Alex smiled, already looking forward to it. Now he just had to make sure to get his friends out of their studio for a few hours. 

“Great.” Alex turned to get Willie’s coffee ready, feeling his warm gaze on his back. “I have to be at an art show next Saturday, you could join me, if you want to. . .”

Alex’s heart missed a beat just hearing that. An art show? With his friends? For his art? Whatever combo, Willie wanted to have Alex there. . . wow. Leaving the coffee alone for a second, Alex turned again, smiling just a little, so he wouldn’t come over too strong. “I’d love to.”

Willie smiled right back at him, all teeth and bright and with those cute wrinkles around his eyes. “Awesome. I’ll text you the details, okay?” 

“Can’t wait”, Alex grinned while he busied himself with finishing the latte. 

Unfortunately Willie couldn’t stay much longer after his coffee was done. He had to study for a quiz and “I’m not sure if I can concentrate when I’m around the cute barista that works here. At least not today.” 

He’d said it with such a sweet smile and wink Alex couldn’t even be sad. He’d walked Willie off to the door, their hands brushing, fingertips touching. Following a sudden impulse, Alex had reached out to Willie, pulling him into a hug before he left. 

Feeling so much of Willie against his body, the firm muscle under his hands and the warmth where they touched, Willie’s free hand resting against his neck, squeezing tight without any reluctance. Alex could’ve never let go. But he had to, Willie had a test to study for. 

“Good luck”, he’d whispered somewhere above Willie’s ear, taking in the last seconds before he let go. “You got this.”

“Thanks”, Willie had smiled back, a tiny blush showing on his face. “See you soon, okay?” 

About two and a half hours and countless customers later, he could still feel Willie’s touch on his neck. He couldn't dwell in it though, then just as he was done wiping down the counter, the door opened with a ring, letting in a breeze. 

Stumbling in came first Luke, then Reggie, then Julie and at last Flynn. They were all panting, eyes shining and smiling bright. That was unusual, even for them.

“Dude!”, Luke jabbed, grabbing the counter with both hands. The rest of them piling around him. 

“You won’t believe what just happened”, Reggie added. 

“What is it?”, he wanted to know, intrigued. If they came all the way here to tell him it must be really big news. Otherwise they would’ve just texted.

“I just got a call from Nick”, Flynn said. Nick was a guy she and Julie went to high school with. He bartended in one of the most popular clubs right off campus. 

“What did he want?” 

“He said Wilson’s is a band short next Friday”, she beamed, her whole face shining. “They want Julie and the Phantoms to fill in the spot!” 

Processing, there was no other word to describe what was just happening inside his brain. Wilson’s wanted them. The only club around campus they couldn’t manage to play the last two semesters, no matter how hard they tried to get in. 

“Oh my God”, Alex breathed and everything that happened after that was just raucous. He left his place behind the counter as fast as he could, throwing his sponge in the next best corner and his arms around his friends. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder. He remembered there was shrieking and laughter and jumping included in their celebratory hug and his heart was jumping with joy. 

They were about to play Wilson’s. Hell yeah!

**CUTE SKATER BOY**

_ALEX:_ How’s it going?  
_CSB:_ Slow. . . one more unit and I can call it a day  
_ALEX:_ Awesome.  
_ALEX:_ About that drumming lesson next Friday…  
_ALEX:_ Can we maybe postpone that?  
_ALEX:_ We might’ve gotten a gig at Wilson’s :D  
_CSB:_ !!!!! Congrats !!  
_CSB:_ I’m so happy for you guys!  
_CSB:_ Maybe I could come, see your set and we can hang out after? I’d love to see you  
_ALEX:_ Of course!! I’ll text you the details when I get them

Now Alex was even more nervous about their gig but also even more excited. Willie wanted to come and watch them. That was honestly more than he’d hoped for while he typed the message. He’d hoped for a little disappointment but otherwise supportive response. He wasn’t expecting any more messages from Willie either -he had to study after all. But Alex got surprised again 15 minutes after the last text he sent. 

_CSB:_ What are you doing Tuesday?  
_ALEX:_ Work, class and practice. Why?  
_CSB:_ Is there anytime to squeeze me in for a drum lesson?  
_CSB:_ I don’t think I can wait until Friday to see you again  
_CSB:_ You know, except for my daily coffee dose :) 

He ran the logistics for a second. They started practicing at 7pm. If Willie could make it until 5pm they should have enough time for some basics. 

_ALEX:_ Meet me at 5 at the studio? :)  
_CSB:_ Can’t wait 

Alex couldn’t either. At least he didn’t have to wait until Friday to spend some time with Willie, that mean appart from their chats at the café. Not that he wasn’t enjoying those, but he enjoyed their time one on one even more. 

Tuesday came quickly and with every passing day his shoulder felt less sore, the bruising getting better as well. When he wasn’t busy at the café or getting assignments done for class, Alex spent his free time thinking about the lesson he wanted to teach Willie. 

He came up with something that might work out, and he couldn’t wait to show Willie or to see how Willie would do. Maybe this could balance out his failed attempt at skateboarding. 

At 5pm sharp was a knock on the door. “Alex? You in there?”

“Yeah, come in.” Getting up from his chair, Alex hurried to the door to greet Willie. He’d come by a little earlier to make sure everything was set up the way they needed it. 

Alex only crossed half the distance between himself and the door, when Willie stood in front of him. Smiling bright, skateboard in one hand, helmet in the other. He looked good. As always. 

“Hey.” Alex smiled, moving to wrap Willie up in a quick hug. “Just put your stuff down where you can find space. 

“Hi.” Willie grinned and looked around for a moment, then started to put his stuff in a corner close to the door. “This space is bigger than I thought it would be.”

“Yeah, we got really lucky with it,” Alex agreed. “I mean the house is big too, but not big enough to accommodate all of this as well.”

“I wonder why,” Willie chuckled. They had everything in their studio. His drums, multiple electric guitars and basses, a piano, a keyboard for gigs and amps, mics and everything in between. 

“No idea.” Alex grinned. “Do you want a drink or anything? We keep water and sodas in here”

“Thanks. I’m good though.” Willie began walking towards the drum set. “I’m ready for my lesson, cute drummer boy.” 

That name was new but Alex kinda liked it. He was a drummer after all. With a growing smile, he gently steered Willie to sit down behind the drums. His palms tingling and warm where he touched Willie’s shoulders. 

First he gave Willie a short overview of what kind of drums he had in his set up. From the hi-hats to his left, to the snare drum right next to it, the toms and his bass drum. Just as well as the other cymbals. 

Alex was still standing behind Willie when he was done. Willie turned his head, looking up at him with big brown eyes. “Do I have to play everyone of these?”

He looked so overwhelmed Alex couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “No. I do. But we’re starting with the hi-hats and snare. Then adding the bass drum.” 

“That still sounds like a lot,” Willie laughed but he looked eager to start. 

Patting Willie’s shoulder, Alex flopped down on the chair next to him. “We’ll start easy okay. Can you hold a rhythm?” 

Willie turned his head to look at Alex with a raised eyebrow, like he just asked something very obvious. “I guess.” 

“Let’s see. Just tap your leg for now,” Alec grinned and began counting him in. He started with something nice and slow, just so Willie got familiar with the counts and keeping the rhythm even. 

“I’m gonna count two rounds for you, keep going after,” Alex said after their 4th round. Willie wasn’t too bad at this. But tapping your leg was still different from playing the drums. “One and two and three and four and.” 

Without Alex’s guide the rhythm wasn’t as even but it was good enough. Alex could see the concentration and focus on Willie’s face, even some determination wrinkling his forehead. He waited a few rounds until he stopped Willie, taking his time looking at Willie from up close, while he paid attention to what he was tapping. 

Willie looked as handsome as ever, his hair slightly tousled from the helmet and his cheeks rosy from the sun. Or the exertion from skateboarding here. Either way it looked good on him. Just like the focus. 

“Good,” Alex interrupted him once he felt like Willie knew the spacing between the taps. “Now on the hi-hats.” 

They went through a short lesson on how to properly hold drumsticks and set Willie up with a good grip. 

“Now use the pedal to your left with your left foot. It’ll close the hi-hats.” Willie did as he was he was told, looking at Alex expectantly. 

Grinning, Alex tapped Willie’s right hand. “This one gives the rhythm. Just reach over and tap the cymbal with the stick, like you did with your hand on your leg, okay?”

“Yeah,” Willie agreed, nodding and giving it a test. “Okay. Count me in?” 

Alex did and again, it wasn’t horrible -it still was the easier part though. He let Willie play the rhythm a few times, nice and slow. Willie’s head bobbing in time with every beat. It was kind of adorable. 

Though Alex had no right to judge Willie. He kept mumbling the rhythm while he drummed for a long time. It helped him stay focussed and not lose track of what came next. 

The next thing for Willie was the added snare drum. “Hit it on 2 and 4. We’ll keep the slower rhythm.”

Willie looked rather sceptical this time, but he nodded nonetheless. “Let’s give it a try, huh? But don’t judge me if I ruin your drums.” 

Alex chuckled, gently bumping Willie’s shoulder with his. “Don’t worry, they’re used to it. Just remember: relax and don’t death grip the sticks.” 

Adding the snare didn’t go as smooth as the hi-hats alone at first. Alex could see Willie literally jerking the first few times he remembered to use his left hand. Nodding his head even harder on every 2 and 4, as if to emphasise. It made Alex very happy to see him like this. 

But after he finally relaxed and just let his hands do? His rhythm was decent again. Maybe a little harder with every beat he had to hit two drums, but otherwise totally fine for a first try.

Waiting patiently, Alex gave Willie time to find his comfort, without Alex commenting on every hit he took. He doesn’t know how much time had passed, but after a while he gently got a hold of Willie’s arm. Stopping his movement. 

“How about a break, huh?” He tried to smile gently as well, he saw how much in the zone Willie has been, but if he doesn’t stop him, his wrists would start to protest sooner than later. 

The look Willie gave him was one of pure confusion -a very cute confusion. Alex explained: “You gotta relax and stretch your hands for a while. I’m afraid they’ll cramp and you’ll hurt yourself when you keep going like this. 

“Yeah, okay,” he agreed, putting down the sticks. Alex showed him a few exercises to loosen up his wrists and stretch them out. 

“How about coffee?” 

After their little coffee break -it was some medium vending machine coffee, but better than nothing-, Willie gave the hi-hats/snare combination another try. Which was way better than the last rhythm he produced before Alex forced him to stop. 

“Now you add the bass drum,” Alex announced with a big grin on his face. “Press down the pedal with your right foot on every 1 and 3. Try it without the snare first.” 

Willie did and it was okay. Better than hi-hats´ and snare drum. But to have a whole beat, he has to play all three of the drums. Otherwise something would be always missing. 

Telling Willie as much earned him a very appalled gaze from Willie and a strained, “Really?”. Chuckling, he nudged Willie’s shoulder again, encouraging him to go on. 

“You got this, remember?” Alex winked. “Just like I had the skateboarding under control.” 

Snorting Willie rolled his eyes. “You had it under control until you got cocky and played bulldozer.” But there was a glint in his brown eyes, telling Alex he wasn’t being serious about it. 

“Haha, now play. We don’t have all day,” he grinned. 

Willie tried. Unfortunately that was all Alex could say about his attempt to play the hi-hats, snare drum and bass at the same time. 

As graceful as Willie looked skating over campus or down half pipes, trying jumps and other stunts, his feet and hands wouldn’t cooperate. Either his right foot hit the bass drum on every count or just in time with the snare drum. 

Alex was delighted. He wasn’t the only one failing. Willie also looked cute while he gave his best. Eyes focused, head bobbing, mouthing the counts, his hair falling over his shoulders and curling into his face. 

“I can’t do it, Alex,” he sighed exasperated, hands falling between his legs. He looked defeated and Alex found it unbearably endearing. 

“You can, a little help maybe?” He looked at him with a fond smile and raised eyebrows. 

“Please.” The way he looked at Alex could only be described as begging puppy eyes. 

Scooting as close as he could, Alex reached across Willie to put his hands around Willie’s, holding the drumsticks as well. “Just focus on the bass drum now. Remember on every 1 and 3. Ready?” 

They were close, Alex knew that, but he certainly didn’t mind. Only his heart reacted with a little jump. He felt Willie nod, taking in a deep breath. 

“One and two and three and four and.” Off they went. Playing this simple rock beat felt like coming home to Alex, his right foot hitting a non existent pedal reflexively. 

Even though the hold of the sticks was rather uncomfortable for him, they made it work. The bass was right where it belonged with this rhythm and Willie let Alex guide his hands without resistance. 

Willie laughed, happy and care free, just enjoying himself. Alex joined him. He wanted to keep making Willie this happy, hearing that laugh, seeing him with bright shining eyes.

Slowly but surely they let the drumming fade out after a while. The glint still remaining in Willie’s eyes. Alex straightened out his back, his hands were still around Willie’s and their faces close enough to feel Willie’s breath on his skin.

“See, you can do it,” Alex whispered, somehow it felt right. Their eyes were locked, Alex mesmerized again by the warmth in Willie’s, the life and joy he could see and. . . his very tiny dip to Alex’s mouth. 

Was this it? The moment Alex would finally feel Willie’s lips? The moment he’d been too anxious to initiate? All he knew was, they were moving closer to each other, like magnets being attracted to one another. 

Willie’s breath was hot on his skin, his eyes fluttered shut. Expecting contact, hoping for contact. 

But there was no contact, no blissful first moment of kissing someone for the first time, no tiny moan, no pulling closer. Nothing. And it wouldn’t come. Because right when they were about to kiss, their lips nearling brushing, the door flew open. 

“Dude, you here?” Luke shouted, storming in through the door.

They jerked apart, staring at his friends like deer in headlights.


	5. Life Is a Risk an We'll Take it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie and the Phantoms play their gig at Wilson's and Alex is nervous because Willie is there and because of how things ended the last time they saw each other. 
> 
> He has a mission to impress the boy and apologize,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!! Thank you again for all the kudos and your comments, they made my days, honestly <3
> 
> This is it, Chapter 5. And I'm sure you're gonna like the ending this time :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it <3

Alex could’ve murdered his friends for their timing. Once in their life they were actually on time and of course they chose the day and moment he wanted to kiss his crush. How else should it be? 

“We’re sorry!” He knew they were, didn’t help he wanted to get swallowed and never come up again. 

Especially after his and Willie’s rather awkward goodbye. Alex had been about to offer him to stay, sit in during practice, spend some time with his friends as well -maybe make it less embarrassing for both of them. 

But Willie had gotten up so fast, Alex had to grab his chair, as not to topple over. “Uh, I’ll head out, let you do your stuff.” 

Julie and Reggie had managed to squeeze in after Luke, while Willie had grabbed his stuff and headed to the door. 

“Wait,” Alex had hurried to say, scrambling to go after Willie and say goodbye. He’d reached him at the door, walked right into him to be precise, because his head had been turned back to throw a look at his friends and thus Alex hadn’t noticed Willie actually waiting for him to catch up. 

Willie had steadied him, his hands holding on gently to his biceps. “I’m sorry,” Alex had said, while Willie had asked “Are you all right?” 

Alex had nodded and tried to get his thoughts back in order. He’d stopped Willie with a mission after all. “I, uh, just wanted to ask if you’re still on for Friday?” 

“Of course,” Willie had answered, wrinkling his nose like Alex just asked something very stupid and obvious -which might be true. He’d let his hands slide down Alex’s arms to squeeze his hands. “I wouldn’t miss it.” 

“Good.” Alex had smiled and he would’ve leant in to kiss Willie’s cheeks, if he hadn’t been 100% sure six eyes and ears focused on them. “See you then.” 

“Yeah.” Willie had let go of his hands and grabbed his skateboard again. He’d winked at Alex and then he’d been off, Alex left alone with his friends. 

Friday rolled around fast after Tuesday’s events. They’d practiced every day, perfecting their set and songs. It was exhausting but also fun and exciting. This was a big deal for them and they wanted to make sure not to blow it. 

“It’s gotta be the best gig we ever played,” Luke reminded them as they entered Wilson’s for the soundcheck on Friday afternoon. 

“We are aware.” Looking around the empty club felt strange. He knew how packed it got in here, having been in the mob of sweaty dancing people himself. Just thinking about how they’d play in front of all these sweaty people in a few hours made his heart beat faster and his hands feel clammy.

“And we also want to make sure Willie likes our music,” Reggie grinned and just like that Alex was ready to argue. The work he -no- they’d put in the last few days was not to impress Willie. There were many more people to impress. In general. The chance to impress Willie was a nice side effect though. A very nice side effect and Alex’s chance to show him he wasn’t always such a klutz. 

“Let’s find the stage manager and get this over with,” Julie interrupted Luke, not letting him continue with his very much not so peppy pep-talk. “I’m hungry.” 

Soundcheck went surprisingly well, there were only a few problems but they got them solved quickly. Much to Julie’s sake and his own, because he wanted to make sure to look good tonight. 

Not his regular ripped jeans and washed shirt good, he was set on to go for something more sophisticated. He wanted to impress after all. 

So, instead Alex decided to go for the tight jeans from their first date again and a plain but clean white shirt, his favorite pink hoodie tied around his waist, just in case he got cold. 

“You look fine tonight,” Luke said as soon as Alex came down the stairs, joining the others. Luke’s eyebrows were raised high, nearly as high as the cut he left on his shirts while getting rid of the sleeves. 

If someone looked close enough they’d definitely not only see the muscle under Luke’s skin but also his nipples. Every time he saw Luke like this he wondered how he was still alive and not frozen to death already. 

“Any special occasion?” Reggie grinned. “A suitor maybe?” 

Reggie’s attire was very similar to his own, white shirt, dark skinny jeans and a jacket. Just with more flannel and leather and Alex would’ve loved to say something, rather than just sending him a glare. But Julie interrupted them.

Rolling her eyes, she reached out to pat Alex’s shoulder. “Don’t let them tease you. Willie’s gonna like the outfit. We have to head out though. Now.” 

Much to his dismay, Alex didn’t see Willie before they got up on stage. Just as he assumed the club was packed with students. Dancing and drinking and just having a good time. Cheering for the band currently playing.

They barely managed to hold onto each other to make it backstage, Flynn leading the way through tiny hallways filled with way too many people. 

The group performing right now was good. Really good, they definitely knew how to handle the crowd and how to play music. But Julie and the Phantoms could do that just as well. And even better; they had Julie Molina as a lead singer. And no one could top that. 

Backstage they each followed their own routines. Luke and Reggie got their guitars ready and made sure everything was fine with them, while Julie did some more exercises to warm up and loosen her vocal chords with Flynn. Usually Alex did some stretching for his wrists and gave his drumsticks a few twirls, going through the set list one last time. 

Today he decided to check his phone (something he never does prior to a gig, because he was afraid it might mess with his focus) but he wanted to know if something happened to Willie. If he couldn’t make it for some reason. 

There was something from Willie. A teeny tiny something that made him smile so bright it hurt his cheeks. There was also the warm and fuzzy feeling around his heart and his stomach again. This boy really knew how to push Alex’s buttons and make him feel things. In the best possible way. 

_CSB_ : I’m here. Good luck out there, can’t wait to see you ❤

Honestly, it was the heart emoji for Alex. It made him ridiculously happy. Like a kid on Christmas, happy and excited.

“Band circle,” Julie declared right when he was about to type out a quick answer. Shoving his phone into his pocket, he joined the others. Wrapping his arms around both Luke and Julie, facing Reggie. 

“This is our time to shine.” Julie grinned, all excited. “We got this and we’ll take whatever offer we get after this.” 

Usually Wilson’s hired the same bands again and again once they proved worthy of them. And they wanted to get on the list for a very long time now. Every once in a while another club owner or record exec found their way into these unholy halls as well, which could be their chance of a breakthrough. Their gateway to play bigger venues and maybe even record something professional. 

“Hell yeah we do,” Luke agreed, his eyes bright and excited. Vibrating and ready to go. “We’re gonna give them the best show they’ve ever seen.” 

“Make me proud.” Flynn looked at each of them, her smile just as bright as theirs. 

“Wouldn’t dare to do anything else,” Alex assured her, winking. He felt the real weight of this gig on his shoulders right then. This wasn’t just to impress his crush, it really was something important for their future as a band. His heart was beating fast and he felt unsettled all of a sudden. Not like he usually did prior to getting on stage. 

But he got this. It was the kind of nerves he still knew how to handle, the kind he could drum out in a few. He was ready and he would give it his everything. 

After their obligatory group hug, it was show time. Flynn took their phones, handing out water bottles in return and then they were up. 

Alex took his place first, adjusting his seat while Luke and Reggie plugged in their guitars. Julie came on last, taking her place at the mic front and center. 

They exchanged a look, making sure everyone was ready. Letting the energies flow for a second.

“One! Two! Three! Four!” Alex shouted, clicking his sticks on the beat above his head. They went right into the song, the second the last word left his tongue. His sticks hitting the drums right when the guitars kicked in and Luke belted out the first lyrics. 

Yes, Now Or Never had been a song by their band before they met Julie and decided to do something slightly different, but they’d changed the arrangement a little here and there and now Julie’s voice fit beautifully. 

And their fans loved it, just like they loved Edge of Great. Which they decided to play last this time. 

In order to fit so many bands into a short amount of time, Wilson’s had set the rule of three songs per band. Three songs were the only chance they got tonight, so they settled on their favorites. Sure, everyone loved a different song, for different reasons but they had a few they were especially proud of. 

Starting with Now Or Never had been Julie’s idea, Flynn suggested the last song. Filling their last spot had been a gamble. Matches were pulled, Jenga was played (sometimes they did this to make decisions) and in the end it was a simple suggestion from Reggie that sealed the deal. 

Having such a contrast in the energy building of the songs was a risk, but they were willing to take it. As soon as the words “Finally Free” left Reggie’s mouth they all knew it. This was it, their lineup for tonight. Risky and yet perfect. It just made sense.

Alex left his heart on the stage, drumming with all he had, singing his parts and harmonies with everything he could give and it was amazing. 

The rush of adrenaline running through his body, making him smile and having the time of his life with his best friends. 

Looking at them, engaging with them, showed him they felt it too. Every note was where it was supposed to be and the crowd was loving it. Loving them. 

He could make out a few familiar faces in the front row, dancing and singing along. And way in the back he thought he saw Willie, with his long hair and a colorful shirt, vibing along. 

As far as Alex knew Willie had never heard a Julie and the Phantoms song before and knowing he apparently enjoyed the show, thrilled him. More than he could’ve fathom.

Sadly, their gig was over quickly. Too quick for Alex’s taste but those were the rules. Getting off the stage even though they just really got going.

It was a success though. Cheering and whooping and whistles sent them off, letting Alex smile even brighter than before. 

It felt like he was high. High on adrenaline and the knowledge they’ve done well. For once everything really went how they wanted it to go. 

Flynn saw it like that as well. Literally jumping at them, she wrapped them up in another group hug and screamed her congratulations. That surely got them some weird looks from the band going up next. But none of them cared even a little about it. This was their night. 

“I say we get some drinks before we head out,” she proclaimed after everyone’s equipment was eventually stored and their phones handed back. Julie linked arms with her immediately and together they let the way out the door. 

Alex was glad they finally left the backstage area. Not that he doesn’t like it there, but he couldn’t focus on anything other than the fact Willie was out there waiting for him, after the first rush of adrenaline subsided. Which had been as soon as they broke the group hug and went to pack up their things. 

“You think he liked it?” Reggie asked, gently nudging Alex’s rips. 

“Of course he does,” Luke answered without doubt in his voice. “We were on fire. Alex was on fire.” 

He was right, they were. But not every taste in music was different. Sure he’d seen a person looking like Willie, but maybe that had been some other guy. And he wasn’t gonna tell that to his friends. They’d tell him he’s crazy, making out individuals this far back in a crowd. “I hope he does.” 

If not, Alex was sure he still wanted to see Willie. Keep going on dates and see where things would go. But it certainly would complicate things. Like arranging said dates or having something to talk about, or getting meet with understanding and support when plans changed suddenly because of an opportunity they got, or -

He got pulled from his thoughts before they finally took over. “Drummer boy, there you are!” 

It was Willie, but Alex couldn’t really make out from where his voice was coming. He looked around, tried to make out faces in their packed surroundings, but everyone nearly looked the same up close. Spotting Willie while on stage had been way easier, somehow (under the assumption it had been Willie). 

Alex saw Willie the second they were facing each other, Willie pulling him into a tight hug before he could say anything. 

Right then the world stopped for a moment. The bustling people around them staying still. His friends no longer laughing. There were just the two of them, his arms around Willie’s shoulders and his face pressed into the crook of Willies neck. Alex could feel Willie’s smile against the skin of his neck, the way Willie’s hands grabbed his shirt, holding him tight. 

“You are amazing.” Just like that the noises came back, all of them. Flooding his brain, but he got caught on what Willie just whispered into his ear. He liked their music! 

“Thank you,” he whispered right back. Behind them someone cleared their throat and Alex remembered they weren’t alone. So he pulled back after one last squeeze and turned around to face his friends. All of them with equally knowing grins on their faces. 

“Willie, these are Julie, Flynn, Luke and Reggie. My friends and bandmates,” Alex introduced them, pointing at each. “Guys, this is Willie.” 

“Nice to meet you, Willie,” Julie said first, bestowing him with a bright and friendly smile. The others followed suit, Luke and Reggie even offering a handshake or a fist pump. 

Willie looked content and happy to really meet his friends, much to Alex's relief. He had worried it might get awkward after they interrupted them like this on Tuesday. 

Feeling courageous Alex reached for Willie’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Holding his breath for a second he waited for Willie’s reaction. It came in the form of a squeeze and a glint in Willie’s eyes. Alex let out the breath and relaxed. 

“You guys were great, I really like your songs,” Willie said, turning to Alex he added: “You’ll tell me when your next gig is, right?” 

Caught by surprise Alex just nodded. “Yeah. Uh, sure. Of course.” It earned him an amused wink from Willie. 

“We were getting drinks, you want one as well?” Reggie offered, not letting the silence get awkward. Alex could kiss him for never shutting up, but just this once.

Holding up a filled cup Willie denied and his friends started to move again, pulling him and Willie with them. Waiting for drinks at a bar didn’t sound too good for Alex at this moment. He would rather go somewhere quiet and talk to Willie. 

“Luke,” Alex shouted over the noise, hoping it was loud enough. “Can you get my drink? I need air.” 

Thankfully he heard him and turned to look at Alex. “Sure thing, we’ll be right here.” Luke grinned at him one last time, then turned around to Julie again. Leaving Alex basically alone with Willie. 

“Wanna go outside?” Questioning he looked in Willie’s eyes, then for a second down to their hands. Instead of answering, Willie’s smile grew even brighter and he moved towards the doors. Making sure not to lose Alex on their way through the crowd.

“Better?” Willie asked as soon as they found a tiny space to stay and take a breath. They were in an outside area of the club, most of the people around them smoking or chatting. The faint sound of the next band coming through the closed doors. 

Alex nodded. Being able to hear and talk to Willie without screaming was a blessing, even though there were still lots of people out here with them. 

“I wanted to thank you,” Alex smiled. “For coming and saying you liked our gig.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it, Alex.” The smile on Willie’s face was warm and genuine. “And I really do like what you just played. I mean what I said about your next gig.” 

His face was warm and his smile probably way too big, while Alex felt another wave of relief rushing thorugh his body. Just one more thing to say and he could really call the evening a success. 

“I also wanted to apologise for Tuesday,” he began, wringing the sleeves of his hoodie between his fingers. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” 

Willie’s expression changed from soft to confused and settled on cheapish, after he realised what Alex meant. “You have no reason to be sorry. I should be the one apologising because I left like this.” 

Alex wanted to object, but Willie kept talking. “And I am sorry for it. I don’t know what happened, I guess I didn’t want to make it awkward either and it backfired.”

Great, now they were both sorry and wringing their hands. Not how he wanted this to go. Willie had no reason to be sorry, Alex would’ve bolted as well if it would’ve been Willie’s friends that had found them like that. 

Just as he opened his mouth to tell Willie exactly that, some other dude ran into him from behind. Alex had the quick-wittedness to choke out a “Hey!” but it wasn’t enough to stop his fall. So he crashed into Willie. Again. Face first, his hands trying to find something to hold onto but only finding Willie’s shirt. 

Stumbling back, against the wall, Willie slung his arm around Alex’s waist, holding him up as good as he could. 

“You okay?” He asked, tiny traces of worry in his voice. 

Alex tried to get back on his feet, find his footing and not sandwich Willie between himself and a stone brick wall. But it was a little difficult to focus on anything other then Willie’s body literally pressed against his own. It took Alex a few tries to get back up. 

“Uh, yeah, you?” The part of his brain that was still functioning and not running loops around their closeness, was worried he’d really hurt Willie this time. 

“All good,” Willie winked, still keeping his arm where it was. Alex could feel the warmth of his hand even through the layers of clothing, his skin tingling. It was nice, but unfortunately didn’t stop his mouth from just saying what was on his mind. 

“I’m sorry, so sorry. Again. I don’t know why this keeps happening. You must think I’m some total klutz. I mean this happened like 5 times now?” Alex felt how he crossed the stage where he could stop talking on his own. He was in a flow of apologies now. A rant on how stupid he must look in Willie’s eyes because he can’t manage to stay on his feet. As it appears. 

“Alex, stop it.” Willie interrupted him, halfway through his second apology. He even took his hand from Alex’s waist, cupping his neck with it instead. “It’s fine. You’re fine.” 

He wasn’t sure if it was the touch or the words that snapped him out of it, but it worked and Alex was thankful for it. “You sure?” 

“Positive.” Willie’s smile turned soft again, tender. “And I don’t think you’re a klutz or clumsy. I actually think you’re a cute drummer boy with some bad timing and I also keep thinking about how much I want to kiss you.” 

Wait what? Did he just say that or was that just Alex’s imagination? 

Alex looked at Willie’s face. Open, Willie’s brown eyes holding his gaze, his lips slightly opened and looking soft. So soft. For just a second Willie’s eyes wandered down to Alex’s mouth, then back up again.

Funny enough, that was all it took to get Alex’s gears back into running. Not losing another moment, he stepped even closer to Willie, directly into his space and lifted his hands, tentatively cupping Willie’s face. 

“Can I?” he whispered, his face so close to Willie’s their noses nearly brushed. Alex could feel the warmth of his breath on his skin again, slightly hitching. 

“Yeah,” Willie mumbled right back, his eyes already closing. 

Not hesitating this time, Alex let his heart guide, angeling his head just enough so he could kiss Willie without their noses getting in the way. It felt like his body was bursting into flames, prickling and tingling all over. His heart missed a few beats and then fell into a run, trying to jump out of his chest while butterflies awakened in this tummy. 

It felt amazing, finally kissing Willie. Like it was meant to be and they’ve done it a thousand times already. Alex felt safe and wanted and like he could just stay here, kissing Willie for the rest of his life. 

Unfortunately that was wishful thinking. After a while (only the people around them knowing how long exactly they’d stood there, sharing one kiss after another), Willie cautiously pulled his head back a little, his eyes searching Alex’s gaze. 

Looking at a well kissed Willie was nearly as exciting as kissing Willie. His brown eyes were bright and shining, his lips red, slightly swollen but still pulled up in a smile. It was the most tender smile Alex had ever seen on a person and he was the reason it was adorning Willie’s face. His heart made another happy jump. Even though he was a little sad Willie ended the kiss. 

“We should go back inside,” Willie eventually said, after just looking at Alex for a moment. His thumb rubbed tiny circles on Alex’s neck, making Alex shiver ever so slightly. 

“I don’t want to,” Alex complained, pressing their foreheads together, but Willie was right. His friends were waiting for them. 

“They’re your friends.” Now Willie was grinning, his eyebrows raised in amusement. 

“I know,” he groaned, leaning back in for one last, quick kiss. There’s got to be time for that.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willie takes Alex to his art show, where he meets Willie's friends.  
> They talk about their realtionship and consent and have a really good time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, yeahy!  
> When I first planned this fic it was supposed to be two chapters with about 4k words... You can see how well that turned out. 
> 
> Thanks to all of you for sticking around and leaving comments and kudos. I appreciate that so much you h ave no idea, every single one makes my day <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy the last chapter. Until next time, at a new project.

If pressed Alex would say this night at Wilson’s was the best night he’s ever had. 

Starting with the (very important) fact he finally found the nerve to kiss Willie, and Willie has been more than okay with that. Over the amazing gig they’d played and ending with them shaking their butts off on the dance floor during the Dirty Candy set. 

Not only was Willie an amazing skater and kisser. No, the boy could dance as well -which was news for Alex but definitely something he’d never forget. 

After drinks and their little dance session they’d finally made their way out of the club and back to their house. There they had some more drinks, told bad jokes and eventually ended up kissing again. 

“I should get going,” Willie’d said after another hour or so on their couch, yawning wide. Alex would’ve loved for him to stay, but he reckoned it was a little early for that. 

“You want me to walk you?” He’d offered instead, giving Willie’s knee a squeeze. 

“I’m good.” Smiling he’d gotten up. “But you can meet me for coffee before the art show.” 

“Of course,” Alex had answered without thinking about it. 

That’s where he was now. In front of the café he worked in, waiting for Willie. To have their first coffee date. And for some reason he was as nervous like the first time they’d gone on a date a few weeks ago. 

He should keep it together, they’d kissed last night for God’s sake and not only once. No, there’d been a goodbye kiss as well as some just because kisses in between. And it has been good, amazing even. There really wasn’t a reason for him to be this nervous. Yet he was.

His thoughts kept circling around how he should greet Willie. With a kiss? With a hug? A kiss on the cheek? Where were they with this? And did their kisses mean they were boyfriends now? Like really exclusive? 

All of Alex’s worries and thoughts got blown away the second Willie appeared in front of him. With a big smile on his face, Willie reached out to cup his face, pecked his lips and then wrapped his arms around Alex’s neck, giving him a tight hug. 

It happened so fast, Alex’s brain troubled to keep up with it. His heart and arms were fast enough though. One did a happy jump, the other hugged Willie right back, pulling him as close as he could. 

“Hi,” Alex said belated as they parted from each other, trying not to smile as sheepish as he felt. 

“Hey, drummer boy.” Willie grinned, one hand grabbing for the door handle, the other for Alex’s hand. Holding the door for both of them, they entered. 

Being at the café just for fun felt weird. Being there with Willie, on a date, felt even weirder. Usually Alex stood behind the counter, getting Willie’s drink ready and talking to him. Not in front of a colleague, ordering their drinks, with Willie’s hand on the small of his back while he stood next to Alex. 

But it was also nice. Very nice. Feeling Willie this close to him and being this obvious  
about the occasion, made Alex feel warm and fuzzy all over. He was pretty sure the smile on his face was way too happy and content for “just getting some coffee” but he didn’t care. 

Neither did his colleague, who was very busy checking out someone behind them while he took their order. 

But he did put in Alex’s employee discount, so he at least had paid some attention. 

Alex carried both mugs to a free table by the window. Sitting down next to Willie on the upholstered bench rather than across from him. Willie didn’t seem to mind, thanking Alex (again) he took his Latte and tried a sip. 

With a happy grin he turned his gaze back to Alex. “Yours is better.” 

“Haha”, he retorted, blushing. In his pocket his phone dinged but he couldn’t care less about that now. “We all make the coffee the same way.” 

“Can’t be. Yours is way better.” Willie was still grinning. He looked so content and cheerful, it somehow changed his whole face. 

“Yes it can,” Alex chuckled and his phone dinged again. He should’ve turned it off. “There’s instructions on how to make which beverage.” 

Sometimes Alex but in an extra pump of syrup or an extra espresso shot when a customer asked for it. But generally speaking every barista made the coffees the same way. Same beans, same amount of milk or creamer or whatever. No change allowed. 

If possible, Willie’s grin got even wider and goofier. “But you didn’t make it,” Willie said matter of factly. “So, it’s missing-”

Willie stopped then, biting his lip, smirking. No intention to keep talking. 

“What?” Alex inquired. “What is it missing?” 

Instead of answering, Willie just smirked some more and then all of a sudden was right in Alex’s space, pressing a quick but soft kiss on his lips. And Alex’s mind? It just short circuited. All he could think about and feel for a few seconds was Willie. Willie kissing him. Willie kissing him on the mouth. Willie kissing him on the mouth while they were at his workplace. Where he never even thought about kissing someone before. 

“Alex?” A soft touch on his wrist brought him back to reality. Bringing the world back in to focus, he found a worried expression on Willie’s face. “Have I said or done something to make you uncomfortable? Was it the kiss? Do you not want me to kiss you in public?”

“What?” Alex shook his head. Why was he thinking. . . “No. No, of course not. You just surprised me. And it felt weird for a second. Because I work here. Not because I don’t wanna kiss you.” 

Willie’s look wasn’t very convinced, but his thumb still rubbed gentle circles on Alex’s wrist. “Are you sure? Because I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Yes, I’m sure, Willie. You surprised me, that’s it,” Alex tried to reassure him again, twisting his hand so he could touch Willie’s fingers with his. In his pocket he felt his phone ringing again. Maybe it was important, but this conversation had priority. He wanted whatever they had to work out.

He nodded, believing what Alex had said. “But you tell me whenever you’re uncomfortable with something, okay?” 

“Promise, but you have to tell me as well, okay?” Willie nodded again, this time solemn and with a genuine smile on his face.

The phone in his pocket dinged some more. He really regretted not turning it off. But at least the happy grin returned to Willie’s face as he took another sip from his coffee. 

Right when Alex wanted to follow suit, he got another message. “Oh my God,” he groaned and grabbed it, to see if it was important. 

“Do you have to leave?” The look on Willie’s face was curious, but not prying. Like he genuinely wanted to know whether Alex has to go. Which was not the case. 

Shaking his head, Alex turned his phone so Willie could see his chat with Julie. Every single message on the screen read the same thing. 

“What’s it you’re supposed to ask me?” Willie asked after a moment of scanning the display. It certainly got his attention. 

“She and Flynn want to know if I can bring them to your art show. If they can come as well.” They’d been bugging him with this all morning, even though he promised to ask Willie after they’d brought the topic up for the first time.

The smile on Willie’s face was excited. “Sure, you can bring a plus one. Or two, I guess.” 

“Great, thank you. Maybe they’ll stop spamming now.” Alex typed out a quick answer, shoved his phone back in his pocket and then focused on Willie again. 

“Just keep in mind you’re my plus one,” Willie winked and gave Alex’s knee a squeeze under the table. Which led to another short circuit in his brain, but what else is new? Alex was way too thrilled about Willie’s casual affections to care about his brain not fully working. 

They parted ways after another hour of chatting about nothing in particular, just hanging out. Constantly touching each other. Either it was their thighs, or their knees or Alex reaching out to take Willie’s hand in his or the other way around. It was nice. Really really nice and Alex hoped they could have many more days or dates like this. 

Standing in front of the shop, Alex went for the hug this time. Not wanting to part but Willie had to get ready for his big evening, and Alex did too.

“Can I kiss you goodbye?” Willie asked with his face turned towards Alex’s neck, his breath tickling his skin. 

Alex chuckled and backed away a bit, just enough so he could see Willie’s face, the cheeky smile that showed off his dimples. “Of course,” he answered and met Willie halfway, cradling his face with his thumbs gently brushing over Willie’s cheeks. 

The kiss was soft but deep, something to treasure. Willie’s hands on his waist, pulling Alex close. He wanted this moment to never stop. All Alex really wanted to do was keep kissing this beautiful man but they had places to be. Eventually they broke the kiss off reluctantly. 

“See you later, drummer boy,” Willie grinned, leaning in for one last peck and then skated off in the opposite direction. Leaving Alex dumbfounded but incredibly happy.

Thank God for Julie and Flynn, really. They’d pressed Alex to ask Willie for the evening’s dress code after he’d told them they could come with him. The dress code was not exactly white tie but business casual at the least, Willie had told him and looked like Alex knew what that meant. Which was only partly true, he knew what evening attire was but he had no clue what he had in his closet that would fit in. 

But Julie and Flynn did. Once he had closed the door behind him, they’d called him up to his room. An assortment of his nicer clothes had been laid out on his bed, waiting for a final judgement. 

“Ladies, you are life savers,” he’d said and kissed both their heads. It’s not that Alex didn’t know how to dress himself, no. On a daily basis or for their gigs he did just fine -or for Christmas with his family. He struggled with dates, or events like the art show, which were nicer than a gig but by no means required for his personality to be hidden inside a plain and boring black suit with a white dress shirt. 

In the end they settled on a bordeaux suit with a simple white t-shirt underneath and a pair of white sneakers -that were borrowed from Luke. He’d bought the suit during their freshman year of college but until now he’d never really had a chance to wear it. Being a band looking for a label and a contract wasn’t as luxurious as they’d believed. At least until now no one knocked on their door and asked to talk contract details.

Alex was glad though, this was a good reason to finally put the suit on and dress up. The girls even made him style his hair differently. Looking in the mirror he saw a completely different person. A nice looking person. 

Julie opted for her favorite blue dress because “you can’t go wrong with this” and a jacket that could be eithers hers or Luke’s. He was sure he’d seen it on both of them before. 

Flynn went for black pleated slacks and a bright yellow blouse. Looking like the business lady she was going to be one day. 

Together they were a very colorful bunch, but they looked good. The dozen selfies and pictures the girls forced him to take only confirmed that. 

They kept him so busy, Alex even forgot to get neverous. At least at first. As soon as they were actually about to leave the house and walk the few blocks to the venue, a crashing wave hit him. With clumsy fingers he slipped his phone and wallet into the pockets of his jacket, waiting for Julie to close the door behind her.

“Bye boys!” Julie called and got no response. “They seem pretty upset they have to stay home tonight.”

“Yeah, playing video games all night and ordering pizza is their worst nightmare,” Alex added with a tiny chuckle. That was definitely what Reggie and Luke would be up in a matter of seconds. Alex wished he could join them. It would be less stressful and we wouldn’t have to worry about how to act in front of Willie’s friends and classmates or even professors. 

What if he makes a fool of himself? Because he doesn’t know the finer details of art? Or artists for that matter? What if they decided he wasn’t good enough for Willie? What if Willie actually realises they’re right and doesn’t want to go out with Alex any longer? Was that even what they were doing? Dating as in being boyfriends? Or dating as in kissing this person for funsies? Wha- 

“Hey,” Julie said, linking arms with him, gently squeezing his bicep. Flynn mirrored her on his other side. “It’s gonna be alright, okay?” 

“Yeah man, don’t worry,” Flynn agreed, he could hear the smile in their voices. Before he could ask any question that ran through his mind, she added: “We can hear your thoughts running.” 

“Willie likes you Alex, you know that. And you’re a great person. Don’t worry too much about what the others might think.” Julie gave his arm another squeeze and he actually felt a little of the tension leaving his body. She was right. Willie liked him, that much was clear. 

“Willie’s also a goner for you, we all saw it last night,” Flynn chuckled. “I don’t think it’ll matter what you do tonight. He’ll still look at you like you’re the best thing that ever happened to him. Or ran him over.” 

“Like five times,” Alex contributed sheepishly but joined in the girl’s laughter after a moment. He tried to guide his thoughts to how excited and happy he actually was to see Willie again after their date earlier. 

They barely made it around the corner of the venue, when Alex got a first glance of Willie. Handsome Willie in dark green dress pants, a black button down and his hair up in a neat bun. His heart rate picked up, there was a sudden lump in his throat and God Willie was beautiful. 

“Dang, your man is fire,” Flynn exclaimed, giving his shoulder a congratulatory pat. 

Alex cleared his throat, tried to form a coherent thought or sentence but all he could do was choke out a breathy “Yeah.” 

This man would be the death of him at one point or another. 

“Drummer boy!” Willie exclaimed as soon as they were close enough for them to hear him. He also crossed the remaining distance between them with a few steps and wrapped his arms around Alex. “Looking good.” 

Backing away a little, Alex searched for Willie’s gaze, smiling a little when he saw the way Willie bit his lower lip. “Look who’s talking.” 

Willie blushed a little, looking adorable and all Alex really wanted to do was kiss him again. He moved in, so close their noses nearly brushed. “Can I?” 

“Always, Alex,” Willie smiled before he leaned in and softly pressed his lips on Alex’s. Not to be dramatic but that (again) was something Alex could spend the rest of his life doing. But he couldn’t, they were here for Willie’s art show.

They smiled at each other for a moment after they stopped kissing. Completely immersed in their own world. 

Behind Alex someone cleared their throat.Throwing a part annoyed and part sheepish look over his shoulder, Alex saw it was Flynn. Her arms crossed over her chest and one eyebrow raised expectantly.

“We know you’ve missed each other terribly and everyone can see how cute you look in your suits,” she said after a moment, when nothing else happened. “But how about we take some pictures and head inside. I’m sure your boy has an important thing tonight.”

Next to him, Willie chuckled and playfully poked his back. “She’s not wrong. Opening speech is in like 15 minutes.”

With a small groan Alex stepped out of Willie’s embrace, settling in right next to him instead, with Willie’s arm finding his way around his waist. “Like this?” 

It was a little awkward at first, figuring out what to do with his hands and where to put his arms but Willie made it easier. One arm casually slung around Alex, the other hand stuffed into his pocket. Alex tried to mirror him as best as he could and it turned out okay, as did the selfies and group pictures they took after Flynn was done with just the both of them. The group chat was going to be spammed tonight. Poor Luke, poor Reggie. 

The opening speech was held by a professor and thankfully he made it brief, just thanking everyone for coming, introducing the students whose works were exhibited and then wished everyone a nice evening. 

Willie was among the students in the second row, right in front of Alex and the girls. He looked happy and proud, while Alex was still excited to meet some of the other students and see Willie’s art. Next to him Flynn and Julie recorded the whole thing on their phones, not that he planned on looking at Willie’s face in that exact moment on his phone or anything. 

Willie had to shake a few hands on his way back to them, but eventually he rejoined them, clicking his champagne flute to Julie’s, Flynn’s, then Alex’s. “So, anyone wants a tour?” 

“Me. I’ll take it,” Alex grinned without giving it much thought and he was pretty sure the girls would take the offer as well. 

“Hm, we’ll pass, right?” Julie looked at her best friend, their arms already linked. 

“Right,” Flynn agreed, winking very obviously at Alex. “See you guys.” And with that they strolled off, already chatting about where to start. 

“It’s just us it seems,” Alex shrugged and held his free hand out towards Willie. “Show me everything.”

With a big grin Willie took his hand, slowly starting to walk in the opposite direction. “Let’s go.” 

Unfortunately they didn’t get far, not even close to the paintings and sculptures. A black guy their age stopped them, pulling Willie in a half sided hug, clapping his shoulder. 

“There you are,” he smiled, his face open and friendly. “I was looking for you after the speech. Your stuff looks sick in here!” 

“Thanks man, yours too,” Willie grinned back, bumping his fist against the guy’s. A classmate then. 

“And you’re not alone,” the guy added, now turning to Alex. There was curiosity in his expression now, as well as a sly grin. Alex saw he was about to add something else, but Willie was faster. 

“Right,” Willie shook his head, putting on a weirdly solemn face. “Alex, this is Mike. Mike, this is my boyfriend Alex.” 

Mike, the name rang a bell in Alex’s mind, but he couldn’t focus on that right now. He had to piece together whether Mike was Willie’s best friend or not later. Right now his thoughts circled around the fact Willie just introduced him as his boyfriend. Without them talking about it first, like it was the only way to describe their relationship. He felt a goofy smile creeping up his face. Boyfriends. He had a boyfriend. 

“Nice to meet you,” Alex still managed to say, nodding acknowledging in Mike’s direction. 

“Likewise.” Mike’s grin wasn’t sly anymore. If one of his friends would’ve looked like that, he’d describe it as a shit eating grin. And apparently he wasn’t too wrong about this. 

In a motion so quick Alex barely saw it, Mike pulled two passerbyers into their tiny circle. 

“Guys,” Mike stage whispered to them, throwing his arms over both their shoulders. “This is Alex.” 

While the expressions on the other’s faces turned recognising and excited, Willie groaned. So they were his friends. 

“Ooh,” the girl to Mike’s left made. “So, you’re the cute barista.” 

“The one our boy won’t shut about,” the guy on the other side added with a big toothy smile. “Nice to finally meet you!” 

“Guys please,” Willie tried to make them stop. “We have places to be.” 

“Come on Willie,” Mike grinned. “We deserve to get to know him. Right Alex?” 

“Sure,” Alex agreed, absolutely delighted he wasn’t the only one with friends like this.

“Not today though,” Willie relented, retightened his grip on Alex’s hand and pulled him past his friends. “Another day, promise.” 

“Don’t be home too late,” one of them called after them. It got drowned in their laughter, and Alex couldn’t help but join them. 

Yes, he had been afraid to meet Willie’s people, but they were nice and reminded him of his own friends. He felt they were well meaning and he couldn’t wait to really hang out with them at some point. With his boyfriend’s best friends. 

Willie stopped after a few feet, turning to face Alex. It looked like he had an apology on the tip of his tongue, but changed his mind as soon as he saw Alex’s face. 

“What is it? What did I do? Is it my friends? Look I-” But Alex didn’t let him finish that sentence. Instead he just grinned even goofier and squeezed the hand he was still holding. 

“Boyfriend. You introduced me as your boyfriend.”

Willie blinked. “Is that not what we- oh damn, I’m so sorry, I just assumed and we should’ve talked and-” 

“Willie, it’s fine,” Alex reassured him. His other hand developed a free will, making its way to Willie’s cheek. “I want us to be boyfriends. And I’m glad I got to meet your friends.” 

The smile that spread across Willie’s face was blinding. “Okay, good, I’m glad. Really. And I’m sorry about my friends. They’re a pain in the ass sometimes. Unlike your friends.”

That made Alex snort with laughter, and without meaning to, his face inched closer to Willie’s. “Oh don’t worry. They are. Right now they’re still too sorry for interrupting us the other day.” 

“Oh no, guess we have a storm coming.” Willie laughed as well and leaned in to press a quick kiss on Alex’s mouth. 

Chuckling, he chased his boyfriend’s face after Willie backed off, stealing another kiss. “Now, show me your art.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying I spent most of the time working on this chapter trying to figure out their outfits, but I kinda totally did.


End file.
